


London Cappuccino

by fansarewaiting



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drabble, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fansarewaiting/pseuds/fansarewaiting
Summary: Newt notices the cute guy at the coffee shop. Thomas wonders about the cute guy at the coffee shop. They meet, and hope to meet again.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	London Cappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short drabble I wrote years ago and never uploaded. Meet-cute in the coffee shop, modern au, college students, Newtmas, plus some bonus Teresa!

Newt left his last class at the university of oxford and headed to his favorite coffee shop in London. It was a gray day but that wasn't unusual for England.

He remembered visiting his younger sister Sonya while she went to uni in America. He loved the chain restaurant she took him to a couple times during his visit, Panera. It was great and he lamented that they didn't have Panera in England. It would have been a nice place to study, but here he settled for his favorite coffee shop. It didn't serve food but it made one hell of a cappuccino. Strong, just the way he liked it.

He was wrapped up in a maroon scarf and brown jacket with a big fluffy collar that he loved. He had meaning to get a haircut but he never got around to it so his hair was all fluffy and longer than he usually wore it. His leather messenger bag contained his laptop his notebooks and his pencil bag.

He rounded the corner to the coffee shop and opened the door with one hand, his iPhone in the other. Some guy ran up and Newt noticed him and held the door wider and waited for him to go in. "Thanks," the guy huffed out, out of breath for some reason. He looked back at Newt, and Newt almost let the door go when he saw his face. The guy was absolutely precious. Newt was gay and usually knew who and what he liked, but man this guy was a stunner. His brown hair rose in little tufts around his head, naturally thick and luscious and clearly no product in it. His brown eyes twinkled under his thick dark lashes, hinting at a playfulness and yet also intensity. His nose was turned up a bit and little moles dotted his cheek and neck. His lips were a perfect Cupid bow and then he was turned away again and Newt had to gather his wits and follow after him, letting the door smack shut behind them. They got in line and Newt tried to keep his eyes on his phone in his hand but they kept straying to the guy in front of him.

His phone was on silent and the guy was literally right in front of him, looking at the menu. Newt didn't think it'd hurt to sneak a pic because this man's butt was a zip code all on its own. It was perky round and just a cute bubble butt. The curve almost had Newt fantasizing. But there was no time for that so he decided to take a picture for later. He surreptitiously went to the camera app and shot a picture. That fine ass was clad in khaki's (blech, what a miserable fashion sense, Newt thought to himself) and had a brown belt. The man's shoes were Vans and his blue t-shirt ended just above his clearly-there biceps. Dark brown hair grew thickly along his forearms, and he had a watch on his left wrist.

He stared as the guy ordered his coffee, a latte, really?, and paid and went to go wait. Newt ordered his usual cappuccino and stood next to the guy again as he waited too. He noticed the brunet was wearing a backpack, one of those school kinds that had the buckle strap across the chest to keep it on, (Newt didn't know why, but it was definitely not something he would ever wear, he preferred a satchel).

Newt didn't know this but Thomas was texting his cousin Teresa at the moment asking her for advice on how to speak to the hot British guy in line behind him at the coffee shop.

4:53 PM

[he's so cute, he looks so serious though. What can I say to him?]  
[I don't know, Tom, just ask him what he ordered?]  
[I heard what he ordered!]  
[omg u creep, he was behind you I thought you said!]  
[well yeah, but I was listening to his voice]  
[..... i don't know, greenie, you figure it out]

__Thomas exasperatedly looked up from his phone and noticed the blond guy was staring at him._ _

__"So, do you come here often?" Thomas quickly said. Jfc he wanted to face palm himself. The most cliché thing ever said and it came out of his mouth today._ _

__He was surprised when the blond's corner of the lip tilted up a bit and he replied, "Yeah actually. It's my favorite coffee place in London."_ _

__"Are you from around here?" Thomas was intrigued. The guy's accent was distinctly Londoner but he couldn't place which area cause he hadn't really been in the U.K. for that long._ _

__Newt was surprised. He didn't expect the guy to start talking to him, let alone being a chatty American. He should have realized because of the clothing choices but what can you do. He was also caught by surprise with how easily he was talking to this guy. It was like talking to an old friend even though he hadn't technically met him yet. "I'm from South London, born and raised," he said with a hint of pride. "I go to uni here though and it's super close to this place."_ _

__"Wait, which university do you go to?" Thomas asked, curiosity animating his features. "I'm studying here too!"_ _

__"University of Oxford. I'm in my third year." Newt answered._ _

__"Whoa yeah that's the same as me. I can't believe I haven't seen you around before. But this is just my first year here after transferring, so maybe that's why," Thomas enthused._ _

__"Sure, probably," Newt chuckled back, a grin lighting up his face more than it had all day._ _

__Thomas smiled back, then startled as his name was called for his latte. As Thomas was passing Newt on his way out the door, Newt said, "See ya around, Tommy."_ _

__Thomas's heart skipped, but he was glad his steps didn't falter as he turned partially around to open the door and wave goodbye at Newt, who gave him a parting nod. Well that was a good but short encounter for both of them, and in their minds they were already thinking of the next time they would meet._ _


End file.
